


Do (Not) Disturb

by LHSHIP



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Harry, Top Louis, Zourry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LHSHIP/pseuds/LHSHIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Daaaamn Zayn, back at it again with the bad timing!" Louis and Harry say in unison and burst out laughing. Zayn looks at them and facepalms. </p><p>Or: The one where Zayn walks in on Louis and Harry and they offer him to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do (Not) Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> For Roni, Tracey, Ashley, Nicole, Denise, Liz, Vanessa and Trev.

"Lou! You're such a fucking tease! Stop that." Harry says giggling while chasing after Louis. "You can't just run around the house wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around your hips. That's just not fair! Stop running, Louis!" Louis laughs out loud. "Don't you dare!" Louis stops and turns around just to face Harry. "Louis!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Haz." Louis mumbles, grinning like an idiot "It's just a towel, love." Harry glares at Louis. "I mean I don't need it." The shorter man bites his lower lip and lets go of the towel so that it falls down to the floor. He seductively looks at the curly haired man in front of him. "Oops now it's gone. Tragic." 

"Yeah, tragic." Harry whispers approaching Louis. "So damn tragic." Louis smirks smugly. "I'm gonna kiss you now and then you'll carry me to our bed." Harry leans down to press his lips onto Louis'. He feels his stubble first but when Louis' tongue slowly licks over his lower lip he immediately allows his love entrance. They kiss gently at first but the moment Louis lifts Harry up from the ground, his hand on Harry's butt, it gets sloppier, more tongue, more teeth, more sounds. Louis carries him to the bed as quick as possible, almost falling over when Harry starts whispering filthy things into his ear. He carefully lays him down on their bed, admiring his still fully clothed body and his long brown hair spread all over the pillows. Louis leans over his boyfriend, straddling his lap.

"I just love your hair." Louis says using the softest voice possible"They're so so long, Haz. I love them so much. You look so beautiful. Wish you could see yourself from my eyes. And you smell so good, Harry. A bit of vanilla and bit of apples." Louis pecks Harry's lips. "I fucking love you." Harry blushes, even after all those years. 

"I love you too but I'd love you even more if you'd just undress me already cause contrary to you I'm still fully clothed and it's getting a bit uncomfortable." Harry replies cheekily and Louis opens his mouth to protest as always. Harry doesn't let him though, pulling him down for yet another hot kiss while Louis decides to unbutton Harry's ridiculous heavily patterned shirt at the same time. Harry's big hands wrap around Louis round ass by instinct and he squeezes his cheeks when Louis suddenly decides to teasingly lick over one of Harry's nippels just to suck on it seconds later. "Oh my god, Lou. You're such a..." Harry wants to say but gets interrupted as all of a sudden the door flies open. 

"Oh fuck, sorry. Sorry, lads I'm so fucking...shit. Uh...talk to you later." Zayn stutters and turns around looking away ready to leave again. Louis looks at Harry and smirks. 

"Daaaamn Zayn back at it again with the bad timing!" they say in unison and burst out laughing. Zayn looks at them and facepalms. 

"I hate you two. I seriously fucking hate you. You're the worst!" Zayn complains rolling his eyes dramatically. "Anyway, have fun doing whatever you were about to do. I'll come back later then. Jesus, you two are sex addicts, I swear. I'm sick an tired of walking in on you two fucking." Harry purses his lips. 

"Why's that? Oh wait I know! Just because you constantly get a boner, that's why! You're sexually frustrated, Zayniepoo." Louis mocks his best friend. "Your balls must be blue already while I get to fuck this perfection of a boy all day every day! It's pure envy!" Harry cackles turning red. He decides to better hide his face behind his hands. Louis demonstratively looks a Zayn while grinding against Harry. "Look. That's how it looks like."

"Fuck off Louis." Zayn replies giving him the finger while trying not to stare at the pair in front of him. "Ugh."

"You know what, Z? I'm going to open Harry's jeans now, pull them down along with is boxers and show you his cock. It's a nice cock. A big one." Louis announces wiggling his eyebrows. Harry can't help but bite his lip in anticipation when Louis slowly unzips his jeans. "See? I'm doing it." Harry focusses on Louis only when he's undressing him in front of their friend Zayn. Louis pushes his jeans down. 

"O-okay whatever. I...uh...should go." Zayn announces not being able to look away as Louis slowly pushes Harry's boxers down next, his half hardened cock slapping against his tummy. "Fuck."

"Or you could just join us." Louis suggests winking at Zayn. "Would that be okay with you, baby?" Harry nodds. "C'mere Zayn." Zayn gapes at his friends. "Don't be shy. I know you're not. We've been talking about this for quite some time now anyway." Louis grabs hold of Harry's dick and starts moving his hand slowly to which Harry can't suppress a moan escaping his lips anymore. "Strip."

"Louis you're such a dominant little shit I swear." Zayn retorts but Louis only furrows his brow in response. "Alright, alright. Chill." He pulls his black shirt over his head and carelessy throws it into the room. "Why am I even doing this?" Zayn mumbles to himself as he strips naked. "I can't believe I'm-"

"Shut up you do talk some shit." Louis shushes the dark haired boy and beckons him to come closer. "My man, my rules. If you do anything to or with him I don't like I'll kick your ass. And if he doesn't like something and tells you to stop, you fuck off without any questions or protest. Got me?" Zayn's eyes widen as he nodds. "Well then."

"Harry are you sure? You haven't said anything." Zayn wants to know looking at Harry who just stays mute. Louis raises an eyebrow looking at his friend questioningly. 

"Do we speak Spanish or what? Of course it's okay with him. I know Haz inside out and I even asked him! He nodded and I also said we've discussed it already. Do you need it in written form?" Louis answers rolling his eyes. "Will you come up with some more annoying questions or can we fuck already, Zayn? Harry usually bottoms whereas I usually top but at the end of the day it doesn't really matter cause I think we kinda share that, really. All questions answered or do you need to know Harry's shoe size for good measure too?" Zayn wordlessly gets rid of his boxers, suddenly standing stark naked in front of Louis and Harry. "Took you long enough, Z. Now sit down on the bed next to us and watch, eh?" Louis doesn't even wait for Zayn do do something when he decides to spread Harry's bend legs. He winks at his boyfriend before he goes down on him taking the head of Harry's cock in his mouth, sucking on it once and twice before Harry already grips the sheets. He then pulls his head back smiling. "Zayn are you good at sucking cock?" Zayn doesn't answer. "Zayn I asked you if you can suck cock?! 

"What? Eh sorry I've been distracted. Uh yeah I guess?" he mumbles, his gaze at Harry's body.

"Yeah if you knew that'd be great cause only the best for my Hazza. Since you don't know for sure if you can suck dick apparently, why don't you just show me your skills first? Not sure if I want Harry's dick in your mouth." Zayn gapes at Louis in disbelief. "What are you waiting for?" Zayn wants to speak up but Louis doesn't pay attention to him anymore, instead smiles at his boyfriend laying on the bed waiting impatiently. "I'm just gonna lay down next to you, love, and we're giving you a nice show, yeah? That okay with you?"

"Yeah."Harry says watching Louis plopping down next to him. "Zayn play with his balls while sucking him off? He likes it." Zayn nodds apparently not being able to properly form words anymore. He thinks for a minute or so but then obviously just decides to do what Louis asked him to do, taking him into his hand followed by wrapping his lips around Louis' hard-on. Harry watches them, licking over his lower lip. "Oh god that's hot!" Zayn, noticing the effect it has on Harry spotaneously decides to put on a show, licking over the head of Louis' dick in the most offensive way possible looking directly at Harry. "Fuck." Zayn starts pumpig Louis while licking over the slit. Surprisingly it's Harry who moans first only watching his boyfriend getting head. Zayn swallows Louis down followed by bopping his head up and down first slowly then in a rather quick motion. "His balls" Harry looks down and repeats himself. "His balls, Zayn." 

Louis decides to wrap his hand around Harry's dick, giving him a handjob simultaneously to which the curly haired boy turns to face Louis. They start to filthily make out, their tongues fighting for dominance. Zayn has to pull back and stop for a minute, completely forgetting about balls and whatsoever while watching the other two exploring each others mouthes.

"Fucking hell." Zayn moans and touches himself instead of Louis. "This is hot as fuck. Can I touch you, Harry?" Louis growls and Zayn flinches. "Uh, I mean...can I touch him, Louis? I'm sorry just...uh...can I?" Louis and Harry separate. Harry already looks wrecked although they haven't even started properly yet.

"Can't remember I've told you to stop, Z." Louis hisses when Harry puts his hand on Louis' cheek to calm him down. "So you wanna touch him? Make him feel good, eh?" Harry gives Louis puppy eyes. "Yeah okay but I want you on your knees leaning over him, yeah? Just got an idea." 

"Louis I don't usually-" Zayn wants to say but Louis cuts him off. 

"Uh Zayn don't get me wrong your ass is lovely and all that but I won't fuck you and I know you usually don't bottom? We've talked about that a while ago when you were in LA, pining over Liam on the phone as usual? I do have a brain. I remember things perfectly fine. And apart from that I only fuck Harry without exception. Same goes for him. Nobody will fuck you and you won't fuck anyone. You're just a toy we're using. A nice toy though. A hot one. Now would you shut up and blow him so that I can eat you out already or what?" Louis interjects playing with a loose strand of Harry's hair. Zayn wordlessly leans over Harry and takes him in his mouth, ass up in the air. "It won't suck itself?" Zayn rolls his eyes, starting to suck Harry's cock. He takes him all the way down and Louis hums in appreciation when Zayn finally moves his head. Louis watches them for a while and when he's sure Zayn's indeed making Harry feel good he kneels down behind Zayn (who's blowing a moaning Harry with a rather quick pace right now) to spread is ass cheeks and lick over his tight ring of muscle. 

"Oh my god, fuck." Harry moans out loud and Louis pulls back immediately furrowing his brow making sure Harry's doing alright and still enjoys what Zayns doing. "Fuck Zayn, fuck. Slow down or I'll come." Doing alright, definitely. Louis goes back to Zayn's rim. He licks over it slowly and feels Zayn's body tensing, his legs trembling after a few minutes. "Lou, oh my god." Louis can't fucking do this. Stupid fucking Zayn. 

"Back the fuck off, Z." Louis snaps and glares at his friend. "You deaf or what? Move!" The black haired boy doesn't listen and licks along the underside of Harry's dick instead. "Zayn are you for for fucking real?" Harry moans, hands gripping the pillow next to him tightly. Zayn sucks on Harry's balls and Louis can see it. Harry's so close he's almost losing it and Louis don't want Harry to come for his friend for fuck's sake. Harry only comes for Louis. Always has, always will. Louis shoves Zayn. "He's mine. Fuck off." Zayn laughs. The fucking asshole laughs. 

"Lou please. Please!" Harry whimpers when Zayn finally, after a million fucking years, gets off Harry and sits down on the bed next to them. 

"Please what, kitten?" Louis asks smiling down at his boyfriend. "Tell me, H. What do you want?" Harry pulls his own hair and bites his lip hoping for Louis to understand. "Harry I want you to say it. We're not alone. Zayn has no clue what you want even if I do." Harry whimpers. 

"Fuck me, Louis." Harry whispers, eyes closed. "Want you inside of me. Want to suck Zayn's dick." Louis' eyes widen. "Please, Lou. Let me? At the same time?" Louis' jaw drops. 

"You're such a dirty boy right now, Harry. Look at you. Listen to you!" Louis states a bit taken off- guard. "Is that what you want? Want me to take you from behind while you make Zayn come just from your mouth, yeah? Harry nodds in the crook of his elbow, his arm slung over his face. "Zayn you okay with that?"

"Fuck yes." Zayn agrees a bit to eager and a bit quick in Louis' opinion. 

"Harry want you on your hands and knees then. That okay, yeah?" Harry gives Louis a smile when he positions himself. "Zayn would you reach me the lube? Drawer on your left. The pink bottle." Zayn opens the drawer and hands Louis the lube.

"Uh condoms? Can't find any?" Zayn mumbles into his beard sounding insecure. Louis starts laughing. 

"Mate we haven't used them in ages. We're both clean and Harry likes to get filled up. Don't you babe? You like being all messy. You're so dirty." Louis explains and Zayn gapes at them once again. "He even licks me clean, you know. A proper slut for cum most of the time, that one."

"Lou hurry up already." Harry complains, his little ass up in the air. Right. 

"Don't be so impatient and needy or you'll make me reconsider my decision, babe." Louis counters and Harry groans. "So Zayn, ready for the best blowjob? I mean you'll see what I mean. Haz is a natural. Has been with only 16 already."

"Lou stop fucking talking. I want to suck that dick and I want your dick too. Jesus so much blah blah wh-" Harry whines and that's when Louis's got enough. He coats his finger with lube and within seconds he roughly pushes his finger past Harry's tight ring of muscle. "Fucking hell, Louis. What the fuck."

"You don't just talk to me like that. What kind of dominant shit was that? I'll fuck you so hard till you see stars for talking to me like that, Harold. Now shut up, suck Zayn's dick and make him come. Zayn keeps his mouth shut as he postions himself in front of Harry who immediately starts to make Zayn lose it. Louis smirks to himself as he adds another finger to open Harry up. He moves both of them in a steady pace and adds another one when he notices Harry clenching around them. When he crooks his three fingers inside of Harry searching for his prostate Zayn moans Harry's name and Louis tries hard not to tell Zayn to fuck off yet again. Stupid jealousy, really. 

He knows he's just found his boyfriends prostate when Harry's thighs start shaking as he dead on presses against it over and over again just to remove his fingers completely without any warning seconds later. Harry whines but nevertheless keeps on sucking on Zayn's cock, who's standing in front of Harry, mouth agape. With some more lube, Louis positions himself behind Harry just to slowly push the head of his penis inside of him. 

"Fuck, Louis. Shit." Harry moans out loud and Louis purses his lip in annoyance cause his other half has just stopped sucking Zayn off without Louis allowing it. That's why Louis pushes all the way in without any warning, making Harry scream his name. "Oh my god, Lou. Fuck me." Louis doesn't move.

"Did I allow you to stop? I want you to see you sucking his cock while I fuck you, baby. Can you do this? Do it now." Louis commands while he almost completly pulls out again just to slam back into Harry. He starts fucking him hard and rough showing now mercy while getting more an more turned on by watching his man sucking his best friend's cock eagerily. "Oh god so tight, baby." Louis bites down Harry's shoulder while pounding into him. 

"Shit, Harry. Fuck, that's... oooh my god." Zayn moans and Louis decides to quicken the pace just to show Harry who he really belongs to. Just to be sure. "Harry that feels so good. Continue doing this. The thing ...ohhh... with your tongue" Louis stops moving.

"Mate don't exaggerate." Louis growls while relentlessly slamming into Harry as if there was no tomorrow. "You like him a bit to much for my taste, Malik." Louis grips Harry's waist so hard it'll probably leave bruises behind. "He's mine. You better remember." Louis stops moving. "Aren't you baby?" Harry moans around Zayn's dick and when Louis starts moving again, thrusting hard, Harry comes without any warning spilling all over the sheets almost choking on Zayn cause he comes only seconds later into Harry's mouth. The good boy he is, he swallows everything. "Fuck."

"Yeah fuck." Zayn agrees and Louis wants to jump into his face all over again. Zayn sits down on the bed trying to breathe. 

"Babe turn over?" Louis says. "Want to see you when I come?". The curly haired man lays down on his back, panting like crazy. "You okay down there, Haz? Can you take more?" Harry nodds and Louis slides back in, completely ignoring Zayn who's slowly coming down his height. Louis goes slow this time, kissing Harry while thrusting inside of him or mumbling sweet nothings into his boyfriends ear. Harry either purrs like a kitten or moans in response cause he's over sensitive. "You feel so good, Haz. Want to ride you later, can I?" Harry bites his lip, nodding but he doesn't open his eyes. 

"That's like watching porn." Zayn interrupts and this time it's Harry who shuts up him by shoving him with his right hand. "Okay, okay." Louis laughs to himself, licking over Harry's nipple while he quickens the pace a little bit, carelessly moaning Harry's name. Zayn only watches them, already playing with himself again. Horny bastard. 

Louis comes a few minutes later, filling his boy up, when Harry scratches his nails over his back.

"Oh my god that was... shit." Louis pants for breath lying on top of Harry, who's kissing his hair gently. "We're not done yet." Harry giggles and Zayn looks at them in surprise.

"What do you mean we're not done yet? We all came already!" Zayn protests and Louis rolls his eyes at him cause really?!

"How old are you? 75? I still want to ride Harry and I still want to eat some ass. If you wouldn't have walked in on us we'd have fucked all night long and now that you're part of it you'll stay part of it unless you want to chicken out cause you can't get hard again, grandpa." Louis mocks Zayn. "You're already stroking yourself anyway so don't give me shit."

"Lou it's dripping.." Harry whispers and Louis pecks his lips, his head disappearing in between Harry's legs seconds later.  Louis is licking him clean carefully. When he notices Harry's body responding though he decides to just keep on going, slowly carefully licking over Harry's hole since he's still sensitive. He tastes like a mixture of himself and the cherry-flavoured lube he's used. Louis absolutely love how Harry turns into a moaning mess whenever he's rimming him. He doesn't pay attention to anything else when he speeds up or pushes his tongue past Harry's rim. He doesn't hear anything when he spontaneously licks over Harry's balls instead, making him whine for more. He doesn't care about anyone or anything when Harry starts talking nonsense because he's enjoying himself so much. Louis mercilessly fucks Harry with his tongue, gripping his ass cheeks roughly and he would've continued if it wasn't for someone to interrupt them by shrieking like a girl.

"The fuck is going on?! What the fuck is this? Zayn what the hell are you...what the fuck? Someone explain to me what's going on or I'll faint!" Liam literally screams. Oh shit. 

"It's... it's not. Fuck, babe. I walked in on them and then... fuck. Liam, listen it's... can you...fuck" Zayn stutters as Louis sits up straight, Harry pressing himself against Louis back, his chin on the smaller boys shoulder.

"I'm dreaming right? You did not just have a threesome with them, did you? Zayn what the fuck?" Liam asks, sounding angry as fuck. "Zayn you better open your mouth now."

"Uh...it was just a blowjob kind of thing?" Zayn admits blushing crimson. "Louis would never let m-"

"Oh thank fuck." Liam says looking at Louis and Harry. "Why's he allowed to join but I'm not? How's that fair? I feel left out" Louis gapes at Liam and Harry bursts out laughing. Zayn looks like a tomato.

"That's like real life porn, lads." Louis states kissing Harry's hair. "I mean you can join, Liam? But what goes for Zayn goes for you too. You don't do anything to or with Harry that I don't agree to. And the moment Harry wants you to stop, you stop. No fucking him or him fucking you. Pretty simple. As long as you accept that you can touch us."

"The fuck is happening?!" Zayn mumbles to himself. "How about we just fuck in the same room and stop with the touch the other one's boyfriend cause you won't touch Liam for shit or I'll kill you. He's mine and I'm not into sharing for shit. You can right fuck off, Tommo."

"And you think I'm a jealous fuck? You're the fucking worst!" Louis counters and Liam shakes his head in disbelief. 

"I was fucking joking. I don't want to joig you? You dumb or what? I knew Zayn had these fantasies and now that he kind of...eww whatever. That was a one-off.  Eww I don't need to see that, thank you very much. How about I take Z with me and you two do whatever the fuck you were about to do. And if you think you top today, Zayn, you're wrong. You can't be all there! I was only gone for three days and you-" Liam rants but Louis throws a pillow at him and cuts him off.

"Yeah if you and your lovely boyfriend would fuck off now, that'd be great. I've got some riding to do." Louis says sassily raising an eyebrow. "You either fuck on the couch or you fuck off cause-" Harry suddenly flips Louis over so that he's lying on top of Harry now. He whispers into Louis ear.  Harry grabs the lube, dribbles some onto his finger and starts to open up Louis, completely ignoring the other two staring at them. Liam clears his throat but Harry simply adds another finger to scissor Louis open. When Zayn stands up just to approach Liam, Harry smiles to himself. He watches Zayn pushing Liam against the wall, pulling his white shirt over his head even if he's protesting.

Louis moans when Harry pulls out his fingers just to replace them with his cock, pushing in rather slow making sure not to hurt Louis. Louis gasps for air when seeing Zayn and Liam while Harry starts thrusting into him.

When the door opens once again and someone starts cursing they all burst out laughing. "That's not fucking funny you assholes! I swear to god I hate being the only straight band-member! Why can't I be into guys as well! Then I'd maybe enjoy walking in on you four! But nooo!" Niall screams and rushes out of the room as quick as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
